


Tech Support for your Heart

by LadyAhiru



Series: Short Twitter Prompts [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Meeting for the first time, Modern AU, Pre-Slash, Tech Support, might get a smutty Part 2, shy Jaskier, suave Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: Inspired by Henry Cavill's Instagram Video of him building his new PCWhen Jaskiers PC breaks he calls a repair service.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Short Twitter Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782889
Comments: 15
Kudos: 125
Collections: The Modern Witcher AU Collection





	Tech Support for your Heart

Jaskier PC had died at 2 am on a Sunday night just as he was about to save the latest draft for his current novel. Besides the fact that his deadline was approaching soon, there were a lot of other unsaved documents open on his desktop that day and he got so frustrated and sad that he even started crying, texting his editor in the middle of the night, who, thanks to also being a night owl responded with a Tech Company to call the next morning.

The young artist did not care if they would charge him extra to come right away, he needed to save his work if possible. The thought of writing almost 7 long chapters all over again was horrible. Now on Monday morning, he still wore the same dirty sweats and shirt as the night before, but he had at least brushed his teeth and washed his face, he waited for the king of the nerds to arrive. The guy on the hotline had assured him that he would send his best man, Geralt, who sounded like he must be very nerdy and a tech genius was now on the way to him.

He knew he looked awful, sleep-deprived in old not really fresh clothes, his hair unkempt and with deep bags under his eyes but he did not care.

He did care when around 9:30 he opened the door and found that the IT Company had apparently sent him a model instead of a Repair Guy. Besides the fact that the guy was tall and muscular, he had the most intriguing amber eyes and a scruffy beard that Jaskier immediately wanted to rub against his thighs. 

“Hi! I am Geralt. I am here to check your PC?”

“Uhm…yes….I…me Jaskier….I mean I am Jaskier. Come in, my office is through here.”

The young writer led Geralt into his office and stared for a while as he got to work. “I…do you want something to drink?”

“Oh, yeah, some water or tea would be nice.”

Nodding Jaskier shuffled into his kitchen and came back shortly after with some tea and water and awkwardly watched the man work.

“Jesus, when was the last time you cleaned this thing?”

“Uhm…”

“Let me guess, you never did? That explains the collection of dust and dirt in it. No wonder it died on you.”

The technician stretched and Jaskier mouth watered as he watched his muscles shift in his arms. He usually was really good at flirting but for some reason he found himself tongue-tied.

“Interesting curtains by the way.”

Jaskier snorted. “They came with the house. It was my great aunts Mildred, I only moved in three weeks ago, haven’t gotten around to change some stuff yet.”

Geralt raised his head and smiled and gave Jaskier a slow once over making the younger man blush and internally curse that he had not dressed better.

Sadly it took not long for Geralt to repair his PC and in only half an hour the machine was properly working again.

“I recommend opening the tower up once a month and vacuum the dust out, so the fan can properly work and it won’t overheat again.”

“Okay, …I…thanks for your help. How much is it?”

Once again Geralt let his gaze wander over the young writer and suddenly his smile turned into a wicked grin. “Tell you what, Jaskier…. I won’t charge you since it was just dirty and not broken if….”

“If?”

“If you agree to go to dinner with me?”

Jaskiers blue eyes widened and he nodded eagerly. “Deal! How about tonight?”

“That works, I call you later…. I do have your number after all.”

Smiling Geralt gave him a wink and let Jaskier walk him back to the door.

“I see you later then…Jaskier.”

The way the technician said his name made Jaskier shiver in anticipation and he nodded smiling. When he closed the door behind Geralt it only took four minutes before the other one texted him an address and time for tonight and with a happy grin, the young writer went back to work.


End file.
